roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Sylvestris
Personality She has most of the time a smile and is happy but sometimes she has guilt because of something that happened when she was a Child. She can feel when people are down or she can feel when she is in danger she has a sixth sense about that. She cares more than everything about her friend and family when they need help she is helping them and with pro heroes too she likes to help and don't give up. She tent to walk in people because she often is in her thought and she has sometimes moments that she is a little depressed. In that moment she misses her father and cannot help it to feel so. Backstory Her family lived in South Africa Vereeniging. Her father died protecting her when a villain tried to kill her. Her Quirk then loosed control and she killed the villain unintentional and with that, she wanted to be a hero that nobody would have the same fate as she had. Her mother did not want to leave South Africa and so she was going alone there. They are often in contact with mailing. Her mother told her she should go and she should live her dream and with that, she moved when she was a teenager to WayHaven and was going the hero school. She is a new hero in WayHaven. Resources $5,000, a waterproof phone, an apartment, a tv, and a photo with her mother and dead father by her all the time. Equipment/Weaponry Sword Super Spandex: Spandex made from high-quality fiber that has an armor value of 5kN and a heat resistance of 100°C. Specializations She is good at hand to hand combat and Swords fighting Quirk Garden of Eden: This quirk allows the user to grow any plants out of their body, including but not limited to flower blooms, thorns, stems, and roots. They can grow any genetic variant of plants. The flower parts that are grown out can be plucked off without causing damage to the user’s body. She is immune to human diseases thanks to her quirk. Drawbacks: Growing more plants means taking up more energy. Strengths: Can use thorns to reinforce punches and kicks, and can heal people with sicknesses. Weaknesses: Their quirk is a bad matchup with anyone with a fire-based quirk, and if they’re running low on energy it may be hard for them to keep on growing their plant's parts. Other info: It’s easier for the user to grow plant parts at their limbs (e.g. arms, forearms, knees, legs), which can lead to them reinforcing their limbs and delivering enhanced punches/kicks. The user may have to eat more to grow more plants. Due to their ability to grow more than one variant of plants, they can also brew herbal tea using the flowers from their quirk to help their family and friends out whenever one of them gets a cold. Timelimit: Can up to 30 minutes activating her quirk. How strong:10k N punches and 12k N kicks How fast: 50m/s How long: a half meter from her away Versatility She is good at fighting with the sword but needs training and by hand to hand combat too she is fast at dodging. Example She can do both her quirk attacking or she could heal a person who is injured. Her hand to hand combat is good when someone would try to attack her with bare hands. She either is fighting with her quirk or with the sword she never do both. Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:Golden Age OC Heroes